1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to lighting, and more particularly, to a wall mount light assembly which can be configured to provide light in particular directions through reconfiguration.
2. Background Art
The use of lighting is ubiquitous. Among other lighting options, it is often the case that a wall mount or side mount light is utilized where illumination is desired either below or outwardly and downwardly from the wall. To achieve the same, it is often necessary to produce multiple different lights. For example, one housing and lens combination directs light in a downward direction, generally perpendicular to the wall. A second light (housing and lens combination) directs the light in a downward and outward direction. Due to the different desired orientations, it is necessary to produce a number of different components.
It would be advantageous to have a single light assembly that includes different mounting options so as to direct the light in at least two different orientations.
It would be advantageous to also produce a single light assembly that can be mounted in at least two orientations, wherein in each orientation, the direction of the light is different.
It would also be advantageous to produce a single light assembly that can be changed without fully dismounting the light from the wall or other generally vertical surface.